redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkSaphire24
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DarkSaphire2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shieldmaiden (Talk) 15:36, May 2, 2012 Hi! Welcome to the wiki! It's great to have you; lol it's DEFINITELY been a while since we've had a new user :P Vilaya Don't tread on me! 10:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel =) I just wanted to drop by....How are you? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm a bit blank for ideas :( sorry. And no I don't have a PS3 or an XBOX. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Do you plan on being on the wiki often? I saw :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel http://holtrhulain.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat can you see me here? I don't have much time to chat but oh well :P Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:33, May 9, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel http://holtrhulain.wikia.com/wiki/special:chat going here if you're not there already Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:27, May 10, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I moved over here because we're not allowed to chat on the other wiki. Taodar's description is in the link I gave you in the other post. If you notice, his name is in blue on that post. Here it is again: Taodar. '--Scotty Bluefleck \\O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 20:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (to return to my Southern roots) DANG, dude, that's good! Thanks! '--Scotty Bluefleck \\O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 16:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I was wondering if You'd like to do an art trade (I draw a char for you, you draw a char for me). If you do, just let me know what character you'd like me to draw, complete with description; if possible, I'd like to see my character Grumbu, who is a Fisher (think a big ferret with a shorter neck and longer, fuzzier fur) though if this is too hard for you let me know. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck \\O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 01:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey; Dark is the diary of Tsarmina Greeneyes your fanfiction? This is important. PLEASE ANSWER ASAP! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi matey! It's great to see you! Dark! Hi matey! It's great to see you! Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 01:57, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok. It'll take a few days. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 14:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I've been away for so long matey! Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 15:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Have finished the picture of Martin and Rose; will upload it as soon as possible. Sorry for the delay! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 17:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Here it Is! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 13:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC)